


Old

by babystark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecure Tony, M/M, faceapp, trending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 06:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babystark/pseuds/babystark
Summary: Jump on the bandwagon, Steve try Faceapp to see how him and his husband will—probably—look like.





	Old

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Jeremy Renner's [post](https://www.instagram.com/p/B0B450RjkXO/)
> 
> English isnt my first language, so forgive me if you find grammatical error and weird sentence. Hope you enjoy this piece! ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ

Tony Stark missed his husband, even though they had met this morning before Pepper came and dragged him to attended the board meeting.

But now he just wanted to be with his husband, cuddling his big and warm body, because today was a long, boring day.

It is not that he's clingy to his husband—uh, he is, and would never ever say it out loud though—but he's just so done with the board members. Why did he still have to attend this thing after he made Pepper the CEO of SI?

_'Because your name still branded in all Stark Industries' techs we sell, Tony,'_ a voice that sounded like Pepper's appears in his mind.

Entering their bedroom, he found Steve reclined in their big bed with a pad clenched in his hands.

"Honey, I'm home," Tony said as he put his office bag and jacket in a chair then joined the blond man without even change his clothes.

"Tony, you have to see this," answered Steve as he shoved the Starkpad in front of Tony's face, the action that make him frown.

"Whaaat, no kiss for your handsome husband first? I'm disappointed, Steven." However he took the gadget to look closely at whatever Steve had there.

Steve chuckled at his husband's antic, then had leaning towards Tony to plant a kiss on the smaller man's cheek. "Here come your kiss, now you can stop pouting."

"I'm not pouting!" Tony exclaimed loudly, yet he'd instantly laughing along with Steve. "Okay, okay, what's this anyway?"

"Just look, darling."

Tony squinted at the screen that show a picture of two old men that he don't know but feel some kind familiar with their face.

"Who... is this?"

"That, Tony, is us," Steve said. Tony glanced at the blond man with a questioning look, asking for an elaborate answer. "Clint told me there's an app that can alter our appearance to be older than now. Like. waaay older. And this is the result of our result."

Tony moved his gaze to the filtered picture and grimaced. "Christ, Steve, don't do this to me...."

"Wait, what? What?"

"You see, I look ugly, Steve! Bet you'll ditch my old ass when I'm like seventy—I don't even know if I'll live that long though...."

Immediately Steve grab the smaller man's shoulders and make Tony sit face to face with him. "What are you talking about, Tony? Nothing is going to make me leave you! I still remember our wedding vow, you know, until death do us apart. So no talking shit about my beautiful husband, even though he himself that say it!"

Tony pout.

"You understand, right?" Steve asked, then the brunet nodded slowly. "Good." He placed a light kiss in the corner of Tony's mouth, and smile.

"As that part resolve, now you have to see Clint as an old man, Tony!" Just like that, the childlike excitement was back.

**Author's Note:**

> <strike>then civil war happen</strike> lol
> 
> Hey hey, hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/erurenx)
> 
> Have a nice weekend, guys! ♡


End file.
